Shadows Crawling
Two days have passed and Lamia still didn't come back, leaving Amon to stay and take care of Lilith a little while longer, and wait for answers as to why she was in Lamia's basement to begin with. Amon was simply sitting on the sofa as the sun was setting, Lilith sitting comfortably next to him and watching the sunset. "It's pretty" Lilith said, appearing to be falling asleep on Amon's lap. "Hey, don't fall asleep on...Bah, she's falling asleep..." Amon said as Lilith did fall asleep, for someone her age, even if she might not be human, she would fall asleep when tired. Amon carried her up the stairs, going room to room, trying to find one suitable for her, either one had bags of coffee in it, the other had fertilizer and gardening equipment, or one just full of random stuff. Finally, reaching a bedroom that actually had, well, a bed, Amon placed Lilith on it and close the door as he left. "Well...that went well. If she was a baby, bet it'd be harder..." Amon said to himself as he teleported to the lobby "So...what should we do now....?" Amon asked Beast, standing in the lobby and staring at a wall "Don't ask me, I'm not the one with hands...or feet...or a face...or a stomach...or anything that makes up a body. Just a brain" Beast replied with a sarcastic tone. As the sun went down and a full moon went out, the stars covered the night sky and Amon took a walk in the cold, oh so cold night. "Okay, why would you ever walk outside at night?" Beast asked Amon "Oh, shut up, I'm blind! Doesn't matter if I walk at day or night, it'll be dark for me either way" Amon replied to Beast, sounding rather annoyed "What about the weather...? It's cold, ain't it?" Beast's tone sounded like he was teasing Amon "....Shut up" Amon simply replied as he continued to walk. Suddenly, he heard footsteps, he turned around to see a young woman walking towards him, she had short white hair with a pink ribbon tied onto it in a butterfly-like fashion, pupiless red eyes and wore a black dress with red stripes going in a straight line from upwards to downwards, but the end of her dress is cut in ribbon-like parts, and she also walked bare footed. The young woman stared at Amon who looked back at her, who Beasts described to him "Um...hello there, miss. May I help?" Amon asked the young woman in a kind manner. "Ah, please, call me Nyx, not miss" Nyx replied, sounding rather embarrassed being called "miss". "I'm just here to see someone, I believe her name was...Lamia, yes, Lamia. Can you tell me where she is?" Nyx asked Amon, rather politely, something Amon didn't hear in a long time. "Before I...tell you anything. Are you a bounty hunter?" Amon asked Nyx. "Nope" She replied immediately. "What about Mage? Are you a Legal Mage?" "I'm an Independent Mage of an Independent Guild, thank you very much" "Uh huh..." Amon coughed before asking Nyx one last question "What do you want from Lamia?" His tone suddenly became serious. Nyx smirked before replying "How cute, you think I'm one of those trying to capture or kill her. Don't worry, this is purely business" Nyx waved her hand in a calming gesture. "Oh, so what is it? Fix something? Build something? Fix someone?" Amon asked Nyx, having calmed down, but still keeping his guard up. "Oh, no, not that kind of business. You see, our Guild Master would like dear Lamia to join us, and build weapons for us. We'll pay her of course" Nyx replied with a cheerful tone. "I can already assure you, her answer will be no" Amon said in a harsh tone "Lamia would like the money, but she wouldn't leave this area to join a guild, even if she were to get paid". "And how would you know, sir?" Nyx asked Amon, her tone changing to a much more serious one. "I'm her friend, human" Amon replied "Come to think of it, why would you come around at the middle of the night to ask her tha-...?" Suddenly, Amon teleported away from Nyx, summoning two swords in his hands. The shadows around Nyx began to form as tendril-like forms, as a larger one formed into a snake's head "Human? Kind sir, I am no Human. I am a God. Or to be more accurate, a Shadow Goddess" Nyx said, grinning and baring her teeth as the shadows spread even wider around the area, crawling on the surfaces of the building and reaching Amon. "Well...this is....huh" Amon was speechless, realizing he wasn't confronting an ordinary Mage "So...umm...a Shadow Goddess, eh?" Amon's tone began rather comedic, trying to sound casual while being overwhelmed by Nyx's ability. "Yes, I am the Shadow God Slayer. I can manipulate shadows and darkness to my will, as well as eat it" Nyx's expression and tone were unnaturally cheerful. "Oh...crap...so this is why you came at night?" "Yeah. Master said if she refuses, drag her by force" Nyx giggled as shadows formed as hands around her "So, where is she?" Suddenly, her tone became serious. "...Yeah, fuck that, I'm not telling you" Amon replied nonchalantly before teleporting infront of Nyx, about to stab her, before several shadows pushed him away from her, sending him flying upwards before a cloud of darkness formed as fists and smashed him together onto the ground. "...." Amon was quiet while laying in a hole shaped in his figure on the ground, before standing up and dusting his clothes "Ahem" Amon took a deep breath "Seems like we're getting on the wrong foot here, so...I'll kindly ask you to go away" Amon said, sounding much more calm then before. "Yeah, no" Nyx replied bluntly before sending shadows to strike Amon, however, Amon teleported onto a building next to her, staring down at her. "Don't tempt me, human" Amon said, summoning swords into his hands again. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline